


Scars

by theIronStark3000



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Clone Wars: Rako Hardeen Arc, Hospitalization, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Team as Family, Troll Yoda (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: The Rako Hardeen mission does not go according to plan. Obi-Wan’s landing leaves him badly injured, and everything derails form there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Internalized Ableism

Master Vokra Che puts the x-ray on the light box, explaining the situation to Yoda and Mace. Beyond the window, medical team gathers around. Kenobi is in and out of consciousness, neck and spine braced as they try to determine how bad the fracture is. The team is working quickly to stabilize him. He is in and out of consciousness, struggling with every fiber of his being to stay alive. 

  
  
“He’ll need surgery.”, Master Che sighs, shaking her head as she talks to Masters Yoda and Windu.

“Bad how is it?, Yoda asked. 

“He sustained fracture to his cervical spine. The next 24 hours are critical.”

”Will he walk again?”

”At the movement, he has no sensation below the waist. _If_ Obi-Wan survives the next 24 hours, it’ll be a long recovery.”

”Are cybernetics an option?”

“We’ll have to wait and see how bad the nerve damage is”

”Updated please keep us.”

”Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got two kids to check in on.”

”You won’t disclose them the mission details?” Mace pressed.

”Don’t press your luck with me. It’s your fault he is in this mess.”, Master Vokara Che was not in a mood to be trifled with. 

  
  
The head healer steps into another exam room where Anakin and Ashoka were. Ashoka sat on the gurney after getting looked over by a healer, a bit shaken but otherwise fine. Anakin paced angrily, “Why the kriff was he wearing a blaster proof vest?!”

”Does it matter right now?”

”Yes, Snips! Someone is lying to us.”

Master Che clears her throat, “Can I come in?”

”How is he?”

”Critical. Kenobi sustain a spinal feature. He needs emergency surgery to place metal rods in his back and neck to help him heal. The next 24 hours are crucial.

”Can we see him?”, Ashoka asked tentatively.

”I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

”If he dies without me saying goodbye, I’ll be devastated.”, Anakin paled considerably.

”Briefly? Okay, he needs to get to the OR immediately.”

Anakin and Ashoka follow Vokara Che, they almost don’t recognize Obi-Wan’s swollen, bruised face. He has been intubated, eyes closed, lowly painful breathing. Kenobi is in pain despite the pain drip they have him on.

”Can he hear us?”

”In and out of consciousness. Talk to him anyway.”   
  


Anakin takes his master Master’s IV free hand, “Hey old man, come back me. If not I’ll kick your ass, you hear me.” Skywalker closed his eyes, tears rushing down his face. Ashoka runs a hand through Obi-Wan’s short, bloodied hair.

”We’re here, Grandmaster.”, Ahosoka whispered.

”I love you, okay?”, Anakin pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan’s hand.

”Me too.”, Ashoka added.

They walked with him and the medical team to the surgical wing door. It was difficult to say goodbye. Anakin and Ashoka held each other as they watch Obi-Wan disappear from their vision.   
  


“It’s Obi-Wan, he’ll be okay. He always is.”, Anakin tried to reassure.

Ahsoka still had his blood on her robes and hands, “I-I held his limp, dying body in my arms.”, she sniffled.

The padawan-Knight duo takes a seat in the waiting room. Master Yoda watches from a distance, ears held lowly in shame. 

”There is something going on Snips, Obi-Wan almost died. I will get to the bottom of it.”

”Can we just forget about that for now, Skyguy?”

”No, Snips, we can’t.”

”Please comm me if there is an update.”

”Yes, Master.”, Ashoka sighed. 

* * *

Obi-Wan’s surgery takes nearly seven hours. They place metal rods around his head and neck connected to a hard plastic brace around his chest.He requires skeletal traction to heal his fracture. The spinal fusion went as well as can be expected. It is is difficult to see him on a ventilator, face bruised and swollen beyond recognition.

There is some irritation around the surgical sites. The metal rods stabilize his head and neck, a circular metallic ring around his head connecting the the rods near his neck to and the hard plastic around his chest.   
  
  


The ICU room is quiet, lights dimmed, and a blanket from his quarters draped over him. Obi-Wan looks small and fragile in the large hospital bed. Master Vokara Che works hard to keep his pain managed, it takes several attempts and requires sedation. Their neurological exams reveal no sensation below the waist.

Ashoka never left the waiting room, even though the early hours of day one were scary. Obi-Wan had be resuscitated at least twice. Eventually he stabilized, she now spends the hours at her grandmaster’s side.  
  
  


It was touch and go for the first day or so. But Obi-Wan fought hard, even with the additional oxygen support he required.

On day 4, Anakin brought food, exhausted from his nights of searching for information. He covered Ashoka up with a blanket, and took a seat beside Obi-Wan, opposite from his padawan.

Anakin and Ahsoka keep busy, playing cards, eating, even sleeping in the ICU room. Master Che doesn't dare run them off. Anakin knew it was his turn to watch over them. Anakin opens the book Obi-Wan has been reading, and he begins reading aloud.

It gave himself something to focus on other than worrying about his Master and padawan. Anakin read to Obi-Wan for nearly an hour before needing to take a break.

Anakin takes a sip of water, and marks the place in his book so he can return. It's been nearly four days since he saw Obi-Wan's eyes open.

“I don’t want you to be bored. Why don’t I turn on your soap?” Skywalker squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand gentle, he is surprised to feel the faintest squeeze back.

Tears prick at Anakin’s eyes, “Hold on, you hear me?”

The faintest squeeze is returned, once, yes. Anakin is relived. He rubs at the tears in his eyes, "Hold on. I will get Master Che." He pages the head healer, who arrives quickly.

  
Master Che is concerned, guarded, prepared for the worst. She is surprised to find a blubbering Anakin, "H-h-he's waking up." 

"Let me run some tests." 

Master Che examines Obi-Wan's refluxes, and neurological facilities, "Let's get that tube out." She can see Obi-Wan is expressing discomfort about being intubated.

Che is thrilled to feel a faint squeeze, yes. Kenobi is extubated, and given supplemental oxygen. Master Che elevates his bed, slightly to help him be more comfortable, "Can you squeeze my hand?"

A pulse for yes, Obi-Wan gives her a faint squeeze. 

  
"Good. Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

It's in this moment Obi-Wan's face goes from relaxed to panicked, he cannot feel his legs yet alone move his toes.

"You sustained trauma to your neck and spine. Give it time.", Master Che soothed. 

  
  


"Rest. You've got a long recovery ahead of you."

  
Obi-Wan's eyes blink tiredly, he is back asleep shortly after Master Che looked him over. There are periods when he is awake for brief periods of time, and continues to sleep for hours at a time. Anakin nor Ahsoka leave him, wanting to be there for the brief periods when he is awake.

It is nearly evening before he wakes again, there is a burning question on his lips. Anakin won't lie to him, Master Vokara Che hadn't told him, but he can rely on Anakin.   
  


“Thirsty.”, Obi-Wan barked hoarsely.

”You can’t have water yet. But you can have some ice chips.”

Anakin helped Obi-Wan spoon a few ice chips into his mouth. Kenobi relished the feeling and soothing of his parched lips.

"I can't feel my legs. Why?", Obi-Wan's lip quivered. 

  
  
  


“You were in an accident.”

“W-w-w-what happened?”, Obi-Wan coughed weakly.

“I was hoping you could tell me that.”

”I-I-I don’t remember.”

”You were shot at Obi-Wan. You were wearing a blaster vest. And then you fell wrong. You broke your neck and spine.”

Obi-Wan makes a troubled sound, “F-fell?”

”You weren’t breathing Obi-Wan. We had to do compressions and rescue breaths.”

“Sorry.”

”You’re sorry?!”, Anakin makes a sound of exasperation.

”I-I-I-I can’t abandon my men.”

”We’ll figure this out.”

“I’m of no use to anyone like this.”

”Obi-Wan, all I care about is that you are alive.”

Obi-Wan weeps openly, Anakin doesn’t know that he’s ever since Obi-Wan cry, “I’m useless if I can’t fight.”

”Kriff the Council. You matter, Obi-Wan, you are absolutely irreplaceable.”

Kenobi sobs harder, “W-w-w-will I walk again?”

“I don’t know.”

”You can’t understand what I’m going through.”

Anakin grimaced and ungloved his metal hand, “Actually, on some level, I do.”

”Oh, Anakin....”

”If your nerve function is restored, you may be a candidate for neuro network system implant. It works just like my prothetic hand does.

”I hate this.”

”You remember what you told me when I got my prosthetic for the first time?”

”I hate when you use my words against me.” 

  
  


“We will get through this together. I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

  
Obi-Wan whimpered, and took Anakin’s hand. He was afraid, it was an odd feeling to not be able to feel his legs, “I believe you.”

Anakin was kind enough to lively up Obi-Wan’s room. He and Ashoka hung Life Day lights, found a lamp, and gave him some night.   
  
  


Once Obi-Wan was out of the ICU, he could have bedding from home and a sponge bath. Being able to wear his sweats and fuzzy socks from home made a world of difference.   
  
  


The first week or so Obi-Wan slept for hours at a time. But his padawans made sure he never missed a soap, and always had a book or something to read, even trashy magazines. 

The Hardeen mission while temporarily de trailed continued, with Mace Windu in Obi-Wan’s place. Anakin continued asking questions, and Master Yoda felt guilty, avoiding visits with Kenobi.

The Council disagreed on whether to read Anakin and Ashoka in. For the time being, Obi-Wan didn’t remember much of the last Council meeting. _Would he remember?_

From the shadows, Master Yoda his lineage rally around Obi-Wan. He tried to release his feelings in the Force, but found he could not. “Hurt Obi-Wan, we have. Sorry am I.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has an epiphany with the one brain cell he has.

Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t last forever. But valued the time they did have together. Anakin and Ashoka were able to stay with him for the first two weeks before being sent back to the front.   
  


He spent about six weeks in traction after his spinal fusion. It was a liberating feeling when the metal rods were removed, and just having to wear a hard plastic neck brace. Kenobi would’ve jumped for joy at taking his first real shower if he could feel his legs. 

The physical recovery was the hardest part. He had physical therapy several times a week. It was important his legs were stretched and worked so they did not atrophy.   
  


They even put him in a stander so his hips and ankles could weight bear. Regardless of whether he walked again, his body needed to be strong and healthy.   
  


  
The memories did trickle in, Obi-Wan began to remember the accident, the Council meeting and the events leading up to it. He wasn’t angry, just sad when Kenobi realized from a certain point of view Anakin was correct.

The Council saw him as _disposable_. The fact Windu could step in, and complete the mission in his stead meant it didn’t have to be him.

They were willing to risk his life, his relationships, his padawans, the 212th. It upset Obi-Wan greatly, and worse, he tried to tell himself Yoda is just busy. But the ancient Master hasn’t been by to see him.

  
_You are not supposed to be attached, idiot._ Obi-Wan realized the stupidity of his own denial, attempts to put distance between Anakin and himself.

_Anakin isn’t your little boy anymore.  
_  
  


_Grown up knights don’t need their silly Masters hovering over their shoulder._

_Anakin was never yours.  
  
_

_He has Padme and Ashoka._

_Anakin trusts Paplatine more than you._

_Wait, why have I always felt a shiver down my spine when I think about Paplatine?  
_

_I love him. Kriff. I love Anakin.  
  
_

_Oh, kriff me, I love Ashoka. Mine. Padawan._

_They are mine._

The emotions he’s held in for months treated to burst out of him. The Council has taken his work and divided it more equally among the councilors. Was Anakin right? Does he their bidding without question? There is so much the Council asked of him.  
  


Obi-Wan is only one person. Yet he over sees a third of the Clone Army. He has become a general, despite his call to the work of peacekeeping. The Jedi have betrayed their true purpose. 

He finds however, it is hard to have time to be mad. Obi-Wan’s days were so jammed packed. Hospital life had a ever ending stream of medical professionals in and out of his room.   
  


  
There were things that grew more normal, like using his hover chair and needing assistance with task like showering or dressing.   
  


Sometimes, Master Che lets him sit in his hover chair and have supervised visits to the Room of a Thousand fountains or the gardens. He finds sunshine and fresh air importance to his recovery.

He is lying in his hospital bed as his limbs are being stretched. Master Che comes by to turn him so he doesn’t get bedsores. They also stretch his legs, no need for swelling or blood clots either.

Kenobi can feel the similar presence of his great-grandmaster in the hallway. Obi-Wan sighs, “Why does he avoid me?”

”He feels responsible for your accident.”

”I wish he’d just talk to me.”

”I know. Me too.”

Master Yoda finally does make the decision to pop into Kenobi’s room instead of ghost him, “Come in can I?” The ancient one knocks.

”Of course, dear one.”

Master Che finished stretching Kenobi’s legs, and helps him settle on his right side, back facing the door. Yoda took a seat, holding his cane in his hands to stead himself.  
  


”I’ll be back to turn you in a few hours, Kenobi.”

“Would you mind having the Kitchen send us a pot of tea?”

”I’ll let them know.”

”Thank you.”

Obi-Wan keeps his shields drawn, and is more reserved than he’d usually be. He cannot have Master Yoda catching wind his attachment to Anakin.   
  
  


“Sorry am I for avoiding you, for the mission that injured you.”

”You are a very busy man, Master, I understand.”Obi-Wan’s voice was professional, much more calm and reserved than he any right to be.

”Understand me you do not. Easier it has not become even all this years to send my friends and loved ones into danger. Care greatly for you I do.”

Obi-Wan feels as if the careful impermeable walls he has build around himself crumble a bit. _Not safe. Not safe. Not safe._ After Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan closed himself off from his friends, and padawans. He cannot risk losing himself again. Damned if you do, Damned if you don’t when it comes to emotions.   
  


“I agreed to take the mission.”

”Great person cost, you took on. Even more weary Anakin has become.”

”He is not supposed to be attached to me. I failed him and this order by not taming his passion.”

Master Yoda makes a sad sound, “Passionate, young Skywalker is. Greatest strength or weakness it can be, yet to be seen.”

“I am not immortal. He will have to accept the way things are. Someday I will die.”

“Vary person to person, inner balance does. Not like your balance, his is and vice versa.”

“Since when have you ever advocated for Anakin?! You and this entire order would rather cast him aside than help him.”

“Blinded by his emotions, young Skywalker often is.”

“The Jedi Council and this Order treats him differently. Don’t you think shouldering being the Chosen one at 22 years old would affect any person?”

”Already mastered your emotions you did by his age. Further along Anakin’s development should be.”

Obi-Wan’s shields began to leak as he struggled to keep his turbulent, “At what cost?! Body is not the only thing this Council is willing to expend.” _The Bandomeer. Melida/Dann. Zan Arbor. Naboo. Zigaoo. This whole damn war. Hardeen._

”Speak you will.”

”No, I don’t think I will.”, Obi-Wan snarled. The anger seeps out his shields, Yoda can field his emotions raging and echoing in the Force. 

  
“Out of control you are.”

”You and the Council stay away from my padawans. And stay away from me.”

”Cannot talk to your grandmaster this way, young one.”

”Get out.”

  
“Very well.”

”Unless you are sincere, stay away.”

”Not finished we are.”

Master Che stands in the doorway, with a disapproving look on her face, “You are finished. Stop riling up my patient.”

”Love him you do, very dangerous that is, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan refused to cry until his grandmaster finally leaves. He knows, Kenobi panics, he knows. _I already tried to cut him out of my heart_ , the Jedi Master thought. It didn’t work. _I failed_. There are more cracks in the wall Obi-Wan Kenobi has build around himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly eight and half weeks post accident before Obi-Wan saw Anakin and Ashoka again. The bruising and swelling had mostly healed, and Obi-Wan continued to wear his neck brace.His hospital room was adore with cards and well wishes people sent, including the 212th and 501st. He kept pictures of his his padawans, Master Tahl and Qui-Gon on his night stand. He felt more comfortable dressed in his own clothes and tucked into bed with quilt Master Jinn had been given from Tahl

Obi-Wan sat in bed with his reading glasses low on his nose. He read contently, glancing up as Ashoka knocked. It was a relief to see her both in whole piece and safe. He had tried to track Anakin and Ahsoka's missions as closely as the Council would allow. The Council has been delegated much of the work he usually does given his injuries. He still has not resolved things with Master Yoda nor Master Windu. Although, the fact he hasn't been given disobedience summons nor revoked access to oversee the movements of 212th and 501st is a good sign. Plo and Mundi have been co-leading the 212th in his absence. 

”Hello there.”, Obi-Wan gave a soft smile. His shields weren’t as guarded today, Ahsoka was pleasantly greeted with a warm glow of affection and care.

"Obi-Wan, I missed you so much.", Ahsoka wanted to hug him, Obi-Wan sensed as much.

"I won't break."

"I must be gentle though! You are still in a brace." 

  
"I promise I am _not_ fragile.", Obi-Wan wraps her in a hug, he closes his eyes taking in her vanilla-pine, spring timey scent. The tears well up in his eyes feeling the thrum of her pulse against his skin. He discreetly wipes them away. 

"It is not the same without you there, Master." 

  
"Oh, little one, I imagine so. But you must be brave.", Obi-Wan cups Ahsoka's cheek fondly, his affection-care bleds into the Force. She does not know that she has ever felt this kind of open display of affection before. Ahsoka blinks, Obi-Wan has felt this way the whole time. 

"We need you, Obi-Wan, you're the glue that keeps us going."

"I hope someday, I can join you again."

"How have you been?"

  
"As well as one can expect.", Obi-Wan's shields are up again, Ahsoka doesn't have to look into the Force to know something has changed. He does not want to be the tranquil and reserved wise Master today. Yet something, someone holds him back. The padawan does not like the bags under his eyes, or the tiredness that lingers in his Force prescnese. Obi_Wan is acting weird, pleasantly so, but weird, and she'll get to the bottom of him.

"Tell me about your adventures.", Obi-Wan padded a spot for Ahsoka on his hospital bed, and she joined him. And if Ahsoka rested her head on her grandmaster's shoulder while he affectionately stroked her hand with his thumb no one said anything. The shields loosened enough for them to feel the warmth of their friendship and familial affection flow between them.

"Okay, but I expect you to tell me the tea about what's going on here."

"The only tea I will be sipping will be from a tea pot, my dear."

  
"Obi-Wan! I want the Temple gossip." 

  
Obi-Wan affectionately rolled his eyes, "I have nothing to tell."

"I bet Satine feels differently, I know she must've called you."

"You are far too like your Master, little one."

  
"To be fair, Master Obi-Wan, you can deny it, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Obi-Wan pretends to look scandalized, "Only if you tell me about Padme. I know you all visited Naboo."

"Obi-Wan! We aren't supposed to know!"

"They're so bad at hiding it though."

"You aren't going to tell the Council, right?"

"From a certain point of view, I am the Council."

Both the grandmaster and his grandadawan have burst into giggles so much so that Obi-Wan has to turn off the pulse ox for fear the nurses will think something is wrong. There are moments Obi-Wan wonders what Ahsoka would be like as his padawan. He would not change their current arrangement however, in many ways she is their padawan. He has oppourtinies to teach and guide both of his children.

* * *

In Obi-Wan’s absence, the young Knight realized he had always been wrapped in his master’s steady presence. It was how Obi-Wan said I love you. He mistook Obi-Wan’s quiet, steady, affection for distance. Anakin’s love is loud, passionate, possessive. Obi-Wan’s is not. Anakin realizes that now. He thinks about the ways Obi-Way says: with gentle smiles, affectionate nicknames, causal touch, sparing, sarcasm.There has always been a steadiness, measured calm and reliability Obi-Wan provides for Anakin. He understands now, Obi-Wan does loves him. 

  
The first place Anakin went after reporting to the Council, showering and changing clothes was the Halls of Healing. Ashoka had beat him there already at Obi-Wan’s bedside. Ahsoka chattered happily to her grandmaster. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, listening intently a smile on his lips.

He looked happy which made Anakin’s heart swell. This is his family, the wise father figure and the little sister he always wanted. They fill an emptiness Anakin didn’t realize he had. 

There was a fullness to Obi-Wan’s body that hadn’t been there before. Master Che explained he had been eating better for starters. His medication and confinement to bed had also meant weight gain, which he desperately needed.

Obi-Wan looked healthier, even propped with a mountain of pillows and a neck brace. Anakin affectionately clapped Obi-Wan’s knee, and watched as Kenobi stopped mid-sentence, looking at him.

”I-I-I felt that.”

“Can you feel this?”, Anakin pulled the blanket up to touch Obi-Wan’s toes.

”Yes.”

"We should call, Master Che."'

"After. Sit down, let's talk, I haven't seen you in weeks.", Obi-Wan smiles warmly at Anakin.

He gives both his children a big hug now that he can hold both of them. It is a relieve to know they are both okay and here with him, however brief their shore leave might be.

For right now, Obi-Wan is not going to worry about that. Little does the lineage know that the Council will change their lives upside down yet again. 

"What's with you? "Anakin knew something was up.

"I-I-I wanted to say I'm sorry." 

"For?", Anakin's eyes

  
"I am sorry for the distance between us, ever since your knighting, really."

"It is customary."

"I have been distant for sometime, and not just because of your knighting.", Obi-Wan admits. Anakin's smile begins to melt away as the concern he holds close to his chest bubbles to the surface until he cannot ignore it any longer. 

"I-I haven't been much better, Obi-Wan."

"The Council asks so much of me, padawan. I-I-I want you both to know I am always here for you. You can tell me anything and I will not judge you. I am your Master, and Grandmaster first, a friend and teacher.", Obi-Wan affectionately ruffled Anakin's hair, and tugs at Ahsoka's braid.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"It's silly, promise me you won't laugh at me?"

"We'd never laugh at you, Obi-Wan, well at least not at this.", Ahsoka offers a smile. 

"I realized that I love you both with ever fiber of my being."

Anakin's breath is taken away, he melts into Obi-Wan again who embraces him with the tender care of a father. It is a feeling he has wanted to feel for years. It feels almost surreal to finally hear those words.   
  


"We love you, Obi-Wan.", Anakin and Ahsoka say almost in unison. The three of them cling closer together, Obi-Wan's turbulent feelngs in the Force are finally at ease. 

" I know it might be unorthodox, but it is honest. I love you both.”

”I-I-I felt so alone, Obi-Wan. Like I was only one who struggled with attachments.”

”There is so much I haven’t told you.”

”Why, Master?”, Ashoka asked.

”I wanted to protect you.”

”Obi-Wan?”

”You mustn’t forget that I love you.”, Obi-Wan kisses both of their foreheads.   
  
  


Anakin didn’t notice until that moment that there stood Master Yoda and the temple guards at the doorway.   
  


“Speak with you the Council must, Young Skywalker.”

”Can’t it wait, grandmaster?”, Obi-Wan begged. 

”Cannot wait, Important matters we have to discuss.”

“Do not punish them for the sins of the Master, I beg of you.”, Obi-Wan pleaded with Master Yoda.

”Enough, talk Obi-Wan. Speak later we will.”

Anakin’s eyes never left Obi-Wan’s crestfallen face. The guards escorted the padawan-knight duo to the Council chambers. Something isn’t right, and it twists like a knife in Anakin’s gut. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin paces the apartment he shares with Ashoka and Obi-Wan, “This cannot be happening.” His entire world had shifted on its axis all over again.

“The Council is trying to turn us against each other.”

”Obi-Wan lied to us! He was going to fake his death, and use our reaction to sell the mission. I can’t believe him.”

”There has to be an explanation!”

”He had a blaster proof vest on, Snips!”

”Obi-Wan could’ve died for real.”

”Why didn’t he tell us before what the Council was planning?”

”I mean, you haven’t exactly been on the best of speaking terms.”

”Obi-Wan isn’t acting like himself. Think, Skywalker think.”, Anakin stress paced, What was bothering Obi-Wan?   
  


“I mean, the Order asks a lot of him.”

”We need to talk to Cody, and Master Plo. In the meantime, we need to do what the Council asked of us.”

”Skyguy, you can’t just let them separate us!”

“You will be fine, it’s just temporary leave so you can finish your studies.” Anakin realized with clarity he needed to keep calm. Obi-Wan cannot help them, they’re on their own. 

He can’t drag Ahsoka down with him, not with so much at sake. Skywalker cannot tell her what he is planning Without incriminating her

“We should talk to Obi-Wan.”, Ashoka argued.

”We can’t get to him without alerting the Council.”

”No one gets left behind. We are _lineage_.”

  
“We can’t repeal this decision, Snips. Maybe it’s for the best.”, Anakin omitted the yet. They couldn’t repeal _yet._

  
  


“How can you say that? Obi-Wan is on probation. I’m Temple grounded, and you’re getting sent back to the front.”, Ahsoka was angry.

“Do you trust me, Snips?”Anakin stopped pacing, _What would Obi-Wan do?_ He would get us out of the pickle, the knight thought. He wouldn’t let his anger and frustration get the best of him.

Obi-Wan would research, devise a strategy, and offer a best case for why someone should reconsider. Anakin has got to get his emotions in check or the Council will never hear him, he realizes.  
  


“Yes, of course. But you aren’t making much sense, Skyguy.”

”I’m asking you to trust me.”

  
  


”Okay. But what Obi-Wan?”

”I know he’s in the best of hands with Master Che and Healer Bant.”

”I don’t like this, Skyguy.”

“We need to be discreet, Snips. They can’t know we are on to them.”

”You have a plan don’t you?”

“I do, sorta. It’ll take time.”

“I want to help.”

”I need you to listen to Master Yoda, go to your classes, keep an ear out, and check in on Obi-Wan.”

”Skyguy, I don’t want to be alone.”

”You have Obi-Wan.”

“Okay, but I still don’t like this.”

The pair decided they’d do as the Council ordered for now. Ahsoka prepared to move into Yoda’s quarters while Anakin was away. In the meantime, they began to strategize. 

* * *

Obi-Wan had a pinched look on his face, not even concealing his frustration. It was utter humiliating to be questioned by his peers and his security clearance revoked while on probation.

”Understand your teaching style, we do not.”, Yoda looked just as frustrated.

”Anakin nor Ahsoka responds well the way I was raised.”

”Thousands of years we have raised Jedi using the same customs.”, Mace sighed.

”And maybe, the system is broken. Did you forget the cost of Qui-Gon’s parenting?”

”We know you’ve been covering for Anakin. He has an affinity for a certain Senator from Naboo.”, Mundi admits.

”Have you ever noticed Anakin does not have a Temple support group? There is no clan, no band of age mates. His closest friends quite frankly are Ahsoka, R2D2, Senator Amidala, and Rex.”

”A good point you make, please elaborate., Yoda hummed.

  
  


“From the moment Anakin arrived at the Temple, this Order, every Master and youngling has put impossible standards on his shoulders.”

”What do you recommend?”, Master Plo’s voice was soft and kind.

”Let me try another way. I’m asking you to trust me.”

”I see Jinn’s Maverick tendencies in you, lad. I do not like this.”, Koth wagged his finger at Kenobi. 

“It is unorthodox yes. But Anakin’s upbringing has been anything but typical. He has know familial structures, affection, the injustices of poverty and slavery. He is not like other Jedi, perhaps he will be the best of us if only we do not damn him to failure.”

The Council deliberated going back and forth, which gave Obi-Wan a head ache under the best of circumstances. He held his head tiredly in his hands, already feeling the head ache brewing.

There was something humiliating about being in his hospital bed stripped on his responsibilities and security clearance while the Council debated whether he was in line with their orthodoxy. This is what is wrong with the Council, with the Order, Obi-Wan thought tiredly.

His tiredness and constant pain began to bleed into the Force. Kenobi’s shields were still flimsy and healing. The self-doubt of childhood reared it’s ugly head, the shame and humiliation of being put on trial. Obi-Wan did not notice the staunch debate had ceased, all eyes on him.   
  


“Hurting you are, wounded and bleeding into the Force.”, Yoda’s ears hung in shame at the realization.   
  


“You have been questioning my every action and decision as if I were a youngling, not a trusted Councilor and Master of this Order. I admit it does not make one feel good.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan. Please forgive us. We went about this the wrong way.”, Plo glared at this other Councilors.

”You separated me from my Padawans, question my integrity, and put me on probation.”

”Can you explain the attachment, Obi-Wan? I-I haven’t felt any thing like your bond with Anakin.”

“The boy has a powerful condition to the Force. There are few people he trusts, I fear the trust he has in me is now shaken thanks to you. His bonds are strong and familial. A family structure is ground for Anakin, it might be unusual but it works for us.”

”Sense you are deeply concerned for Anakin.”, Master Yoda said.

”It’s why I didn’t want to take the Hardeen mission. Our bond, I admit has been strained for some time. I sense a darkness and confusion within the boy. But he will not talk to me.”

”I still do not like this new public display of affection.”,Rancisis huffed.

”Do you have a plan, Obi-Wan?”, Depa asked.

”Yes, I am going to be more open with Anakin about my last. And yes, more openly affectionate and familial in my teaching.”

The Council begins talking again, and finally turns to Obi-Wan with an answer, “Our previous decision still stands. However, you will work with Master Yoda and I to discuss a supervised plan for Skywalker and Tano’s care. A few weeks of separation might do you all some good.”

”Do not see this probation as punishment. You need to rest and heal, Obi-Wan. Let us shoulder the work.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head, “Thank you for your consideration.”

Obi-Wan felt a sense of despair and worry in his chest. Would Anakin and Ahsoka be okay without him? He immediately began to pray quietly, “Give me strength, I cannot do this alone.”


End file.
